Ezofuji
Ezofuji is the name given to the twin volcanic mountains that tower over the northern land of Kamui. At the base of the mountains is Laochi Lake, home to the Ark of Yamato. The surrounding area is referred to as Kamui (Ezofuji) and contains Laochi Lake and Affun Gate, the entrance to Wawku Shrine. Story Background Many ages ago a mysterious ship called the Ark of Yamato crashed down from the heavens and landed in Laochi Lake. Demons of all shapes and sizes emerged from the ark and wreaked havoc across the land of Nippon. At some point the Twin Demons Lechku & Nechku arrived in Kamui and threatened the existence of it's inhabitants, the Oina. Eventually a brave Oina warrior managed to seal each of the twins in Wawku Shrine. The Ark of Yamato was also sealed using the sword, Kutone. Despite the hoards of demons and the harsh climate, the Oina Tribe managed to survive thanks to the Volcanic Incantation. Once each year a member of the tribe would perform the sacred ritual that caused the twin peaks of Ezofuji to erupt and warm the land. ''Ōkami'' After fighting Oki, Amaterasu and Issun learnt of the hardships Kamui had been facing. Oki told them that the guardians of the Oina, the sacred Ezofuji mountains, had been taken over by the twin demons. According to Oki they suddenly broke free from their imprisonment and began a deadly assault on Kamui. They caused the snow storms to increase in intensity and transformed the land into a frozen wasteland. Lechku and Nechku seemed to be searching for something and slaughtered every member of the Oina Tribe they encountered. Kemu travelled to the shrine at the top of Ezofuji to pacify the demons but was nearly killed by Lechku and Nechku. Samickle managed to reach Kemu before the Twin Demons killed him with their evil managed and brought him back to the village. Oki acted as bait so that Kemu and Samickle could escape. They survived because Oki acted as their shield and fought for them. Kemu was in bad shape after his run in with the demons and could neither lead the village or perform the Volcanic incantation. He turned over the title of elder to Samickle and the people of Kamui looked to Lika to perform the incantation. Lika however disappeared from the village and Kemu believed she was lost in the dark forest of Yoshpet. Oki took it upon himself to slay the demons and drew the Kutone from altar at the base of Ezofuji. The members of the Oina Tribe were angry with Oki for removing the sacred sword and worried for Lika's safety. While Oki continued to slay demons in hopes that eventually he would please the sword and make it glow, Amaterasu, Issun and Kai travelled with into the depths of Yoshpet to find Lika. With Kai's help they reached Ponc'tan, home to the Poncles. The Lucky Mallet appeared when Amaterasu approached the tree stump that contained the Poncle's village. Issun refused to return to Ponc'tan so Amaterasu used the Lucky Mallet to shrink herself down to his size and enter the village. Amaterasu found a house protected by two Poncle guards who would not allow her to enter. After talking for some time the guards recognized Amaterasu from a scroll in their village chiefs house. They moved aside and let Amaterasu enter Chief Ishaku's house. Even though his eyesight was failing, Ishaku recognized Amaterasu by her scent and the sound of her bark. When she ignored his words it proved that it was her. He was overjoyed to be with the companion he travelled with one hundred years ago. Ishaku realized that Amaterasu had not reclaimed her full powers yet and told her that without them she could never defeat the dark powers threatening Nippon. After speaking to Ishaku, Amaterasu looked around the village and eventually found a Poncle girl called Miya. Miya told Amaterasu that there was a lost girl wandering through the Yoshpet forest a few days earlier. The girl wandered deeper into the forest and eventually disappeared through the Spirit Gate, looking almost possessed. When Amaterasu returned to Ishaku he told her that the spirit gate was far too dangerous for anyone to use and could only be opened with his sword, Denjinmaru. With this new information Amaterasu returned to Issun. Issun guided Amaterasu deeper into the forest. When they reached the gate Issun used his sword, Denkomaru, to force it open. Just as the pair was about to enter Oki appeared. He had managed to navigate Yoshpet thanks to Kutone. Oki believed that by slaying more demons on the other side of the Spirit Gate he would make Kutone glow. Oki passed through the gate before anyone had a chance to stop him. When they emerged on the other side of the gate the pair found themselves in Kamiki Village. The pair eventually found themselves caught up in the events that lead up to Nagi's legendary battle with Orochi. When the time came to take Nagi to the Moon Cave to fulfil the legend, Amaterasu had to go in Shiranui's place. When they arrived in Orochi's chamber and met up with Oki, the pair saw Lika, unconscious on the ground. After a fierce battle Orochi was defeated and the curse that had been placed on Lika was lifted. Oki, feeling as though he had failed when the sword did not glow, ran away from the group. The Moon Cave started to collapse and the group ran to the exit. Upon leaving the Moon Cave, Amaterasu, Issun and Lika found themselves back at the Spirit Gate in Yoshpet. When Lika came to she had no recollection of travelling through the Spirit Gate. She told them that all she remembered was two owls appearing in a dream. They invited her to play with them in the forest and the next thing she knew, she woke up there. Before Issun could ask her any more questions he realized the sky had gone black and the Day of Darkness had begun. They rushed to get Lika back to the village in time. When they reached Wep'keer the blizzard had grown stronger. When they reached the altar by Laochi Lake they were surprised to find that no one was there. Amaterasu took them up to the gate that blocked the entrance to Wawku Shrine and found the villagers gathered there. Tuskle told them that Oki had destroyed the gate and made his way into Wawku Shrine. While Tuskle took Lika to the altar to recite the Volcanic Incantation and make Ezofuji erupt, Amaterasu and Issun entered Wawku shrine to find Oki and slay the demons that resided within. They found the Blizzard machine that was freezing Kamui within the shrine and destroyed it, revealing the final constellation. Itegami appeared and granted Amaterasu the final Celestial Brush technique, Blizzard. With her powers restored Amaterasu regained her ultimate Divine Instrument, Solar Flare. After many difficult battles in the shrine, Amaterasu and Oki, who had finally managed to make his sword glow, managed to defeat Lechku & Nechku. A giant black cloud cast a shadow on the scene. Blight, Ninetails, the twin demons Lechku and Nechku, the souls of each of Amaterasu's most powerful foes were swept into the cloud as it moved. It drifted toward the Ark of Yamato at the bottom of Laochi Lake. Amaterasu and the others returned to the foot of Ezofuji. There they saw Lika, praying intently. The storm had subsided. Then the twin volcanoes of Ezofuji erupted in great pillars of flame. Oki merely surveyed the scene stoically, remaining silent. Although the evil demons had been driven away, the thought of having taken the sword and caused so much grief weighed heavily on his heart. Samickle forgave Oki and the two shook hands. As Oki returned Kutone to its pedestal a bright flash of light emerged and cracked the ice on the surface of Laochi Lake. The Ark of Yamato rose into the air where it remained, hovering at the base of Ezofuji. Trivia *It is based on Mount Yōtei (also known as Ezo fuji). Ezo is also an old name for the Hokkaidō island, which is the inspiration of Ōkami's Northern Lands. * It is the only location in Kamui whose name derives from Japanese rather than Ainu. Category:Locations